


Swift Retort

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But I don’t think it rises to the level of needing a graphic depiction tag, Established Relationship, Evil Gerard Argent, Gerard Argent gets what’s coming to him, Honestly is there any other kind of Gerard Argent?, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, One fleeting incidence of violence, Protective Derek Hale, slight threat to Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Just because he’s tied to a chair, beaten and bruised, doesn’t mean Stiles is going to keep quiet. He’s got to find a way to buy some time for Derek and the rest of the pack to find him. Luckily for him, Gerard is of the Bond villain persuasion, always happy to spout off to anyone who’ll listen, and right now Stiles is a captive audience. Cue traded barbs inspired by two celebrated writers of their day, separated by over 200 years of history but united by a common surname...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Swift Retort

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Happy New Year to you all! I hope it’s a good one for everyone. This was inspired by the prompt words _swift, crash, courageous_ , as supplied by @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr. Hope you enjoy. :-)

“Derek’s gonna kill you for this!”

“No, Stiles. As Jonathan Swift supposedly said, ‘Every dog must have his day’, and your mutt’s had his,” Gerard pontificated. “My daughter’s putting him down as we speak.”

“Yeah? Well, as _Taylor_ Swift definitely said, ‘Haters gonna hate’,” Stiles fired back.

“Defiant right to the end. How courageous.”

The door crashing open, a wolfed out Derek on the other side, interrupted before Stiles could respond. Incensed at seeing his mate tied up, bloody and bruised, Derek took Gerard out with one swipe of his claws against his throat.

“Shake  _ that  _ off, bitch!” Stiles crowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx


End file.
